


The Fire Of The Rose

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Light Bondage, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The rose counsel was an alliance of the six supernatural creatures that share the earth. Among their members was the dragon Hizaki, who finds himself in need of help.





	The Fire Of The Rose

            Hidden within the shadows lived six clans of supernatural beings, who’s very existence was scientifically impossible. These were creatures from the old world, who had once hunted humans but now humans had evolved to the point that now the hunters had become the hunted.

            The first of these clans were the vampires, who drank blood and could only be killed by wood or fire. There's was the oldest race and had hidden last. Among vampire kind there was still those who still took human prey, though such actions were now made illegal by the Rose Treaty.

            The second clan was that of the dragons, who had come into existence shortly after the vampires. A shape shifting race who loved anything that shined, preferably the things worth money. If blood lust was the vampire’s bane, then greed would be the dragons.

            The third race were sirens, beautiful creatures who lured their prey through music or song. They were creatures of water and ice, who loved nothing more than playing with humans. Their games no longer proved lethal but that didn't mean it was a good idea for a human to enter the siren’s trap.

            The fourth race was the phoenix, that had been hunted to near extinction. Only a handful of these creatures were left and very little were known about them. A flamboyant race who lived to show off, they had often been worshipped as gods, though they really were no such thing.

            The fifth race were wraiths, able to turn from corporal beings into shadows, they were often seen as ghosts. Wraiths were an enigmatic race, who liked to hide their true desires, though out of all the creatures they were probably the ones closest to humans.

            The final race was new to the pact, as they had passed as human for so long they saw no need to join the other races at first. They were the witches and sorcerers who controlled the very magic of their supernatural existence. The only mortal species, they still possessed long life and were almost always highly intelligent and patient, until you got one mad.

            Bounded by the Rose Treaty the supernatural counsel was formed from princes from all six clans, Kamijo the vampire, Hizaki the dragon, Teru the siren, Jasmine You the Phoenix, Yuki the wraith and Masashi the sorcerer. They were the Rose Counsel, who made the rules that bound their species together, and it was there duty to keep peace and order among the clans.

 

            The counsel was in chaos as outraged voices filled the room. How could this be happening? How could such a kind man be dead? Assassinated even, a man who had done nothing wrong. How could such a life be justifiable for financial gain?

            “Guys settle down!” Teru begged. “Shouting won't bring Jasmine back.”

            “It was his kind who killed him!” Masashi exclaimed, pointing at Hizaki who had been sat looking miserable the whole meeting.

            “I didn't order it!” Hizaki complained. “Jasmine was my best friend!”

            “Yeah, they bonded over a love of female clothes.” Teru pointed out loyally. Hizaki had helped him out a lot in the past and he hated to see the other taking the blame.

            “Look, let's not blame each other.” Kamijo spoke up, once again taking the unofficial role of the counsel’s leader. “I for one know that it's not fair to blame a clan’s ruler for the misdeeds of his kind. Hizaki may be the Dragon Prince, or Princess whatever you want to be today, but he can't be held to blame.”

            “He is responsible for the capture and punishment of the criminal though.” Masashi commented.

            “I am,” Hizaki replied. “Trust me, to hurt my friend Jasmine is enough to send me into a rage, to kill him is unforgivable. As Jasmine is a royal, his assassination is surely punishable by death?”

            “Maybe we should vote on that?” Yuki suggested.

            “Does anyone oppose?” Kamijo asked, getting an answer of perfect silence. It was clear that Jasmine's death wasn't going to be easily forgiven by the counsel.

            “I think the punishment should fit the crime. Assassinate the assassin.” Hizaki spoke up, shocking the others as Hizaki was well known to be the most lenient of them all.

            “What have we done to you?” Teru wondered.

            “It's in your hands. We trust you to punish him as you see fit. Dragon business should remain among dragons,” Yuki spoke up. “And with that I'm off.”

            “Guess that's the end of the meeting then?” Masashi asked and sure enough the meeting broke up, leaving just Hizaki in the room staring out of the window with a sad expression. The others might be more concerned with revenge but he was grieving his lost friend.

 

            After a while, Hizaki returned to his mountain home and sat upon the roof staring out into the distance as he thought over his problem. It was easy enough to say assassinate the assassin but until today he hadn't even known dragon assassins existed. Plenty of thieves though, could he coerce one of them to his cause? But what dragon would get their hands dirty for the sake of a dead phoenix? Even he wasn't willing and those who might be, would want a stupidly high price. A price that Hizaki didn't want to pay, there was nothing worse than having to give up some of your treasure.

            “Have you not figured it out yet?” Kamijo asked, startling Hizaki who had no idea the vampire was there.

            “I'm going to have to pay a thief,” Hizaki informed Kamijo pouting. “It's going to cost me a small fortune but for Jasmine and the peace of the clan’s alliance I have no choice, do I?”

            “I thought as much, you really are naïve,” Kamijo scolded. “If you want an assassin, you find a vampire.”

            “Dragon matters should be dealt with by dragons.” Hizaki replied.

            “But this is phoenix matters as well, is it not?” Kamijo asked. “And seeing as Jasmine was a Rose, then really it's a crime against us all.”

            “I suppose it is.” Hizaki agreed.

            “I suggest you call my cousin,” Kamijo ordered, holding out a business card. “He'll help you out I'm sure. Just mention my name.”

            “Once again, it's you watching my back.” Hizaki said smiling as he took the card.

            “I know you watch mine,” Kamijo replied. “Now I'll leave you to sort out this mess. Oh and one last thing; I know your no thief but if he even suspects you might try and steal from him, things won't turn out well.”

 

            The next night the assassin arrived in person, shocking Hizaki who had expected this to be some kind of undercover business. Though for a vampire it was easy to go by unnoticed in the dark and it wasn't like he had any neighbours. Perhaps the vampire was right to assume he was safe.

            “So Kamijo gave you my number?” The vampire asked.

            “He did, have you heard of Jasmine's death?” Hizaki asked.

            “Yes. Which is why you've called me. To take out Black?” The assassin asked.

            “That's right.” Hizaki responded. “You already know?”

            “Only because it's my job to know,” The assassin replied. “We all know each other’s code names.”

            “And yours is?” Hizaki asked.

            “Gackt,” Came the answer. “Though I suspect with a little research you could find out my identity easily enough. I could kill Kamijo for telling you that we were cousins.”

            “I won't even look, I like the name Gackt,” Hizaki replied. “Especially if that's the name of the man who gets revenge for my fallen friend.”

            “Oh it will be, just as long as you pay. Half now, half later.” Gackt replied, straight down to business.”

            “That's fine,” Hizaki replied, knowing that Gackt's fee was just a fraction of what he thought he'd have to pay. “Though can I ask, is it really OK to send a vampire after a dragon?”

            “Your kind may be stronger, and sometimes a lot bigger, but nothing beats a vampire’s speed and cunning.” Gackt responded and realising the vampire wasn't getting the hint, Hizaki picked up a candle and lit it with just his breath. “Ah, the fire. Yes it's a vampire weakness but it takes you a few seconds to summon any amount that might be dangerous to my kind and Black will be dead in less than one.”

            “You take pride in being a murderer?” Hizaki asked, unable to stop himself.

            “Murderer?” Gackt repeated. “I'm no murderer! I've never once killed a vampire. Are you saying a wolf is a murderer when it kills a sheep?”

            “A sheep isn't intelligent,” Hizaki replied. “A dragon is.”

            “Is a dragon a killer when it snacks on humans, like in the days of old?” Gackt asked.

            “The treaty bans us from feasting for good reason.” Hizaki replied firmly, though Gackt's words had hit a weakness in his argument. He had once loved to snack on the humans who hunted him.

            “Yes, because it's impossible to hide our kind if humans are dying all the time,” Gackt replied. “Now my money please.”

            “I'm sorry if I offended you,” Hizaki apologised. “Just it's hard for me to accept a man who'd kill my own kind for money.”

            “I kill humans,” Gackt corrected. “I'm only killing this dragon for you because he committed such a heinous crime. I to respect the lives of supernatural creatures.”

            “Then I really have got you wrong. You're no different from me, except you're willing to get your hands bloody.” Hizaki apologised.

            “So you admit, you have killed humans.” Gackt gloated.

            “Once upon a time I used to take women to make my clothes and snack on any who tried to rescue her.” Hizaki admitted. “Then one day the woman I took was smart, she taught me how to sew myself and in thanks I let her go. But here's the strangest thing, the next day she came back just to talk. She's the only human friend I've ever had but it opened my eyes, it is possible to get on with those who aren't the same species.”

            “She was properly stealing from you,” Gackt remarked. “You can't trust them.”

            “A dragon notices even when the smallest gems are gone,” Hizaki corrected. “She didn't take anything from me, except for what I gave her.”

            “She'd have had some motive.” Gackt replied and with that he left Hizaki to ponder his words, though the more the dragon tried to think of a reason why the girl had come back he could find none. She had to have been his friend and if not, well then Hizaki simply didn't want to know.

 

            As Hizaki sank into the boiling hot water of his bath, he let out a sigh of bliss. The bubbles felt so nice and the heat warmed his very soul. The scented candles filled the room with a delightful rose aroma and the gentle music lulled Hizaki into a meditative state. He had been so stressed out today but things were sorting themselves out now, Gackt would deal with the problem and then life could go back to normal. Though how could things be truly normal now that Jasmine was gone?

            Hizaki had known death before and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. You simply never expected your friends to die, even when they were mortal. He had given his entire heart to Jasmine and had retrieved Jasmine's in return. He had never once thought that he would have to live without the other.

            Frustrated Hizaki left his bath and dried himself before putting on his favourite silk dressing gown. He wasn't going to get any peace tonight but perhaps he could find a distraction? Heading to his favourite room, Hizaki smiled at the mound of treasure that it held. There was nothing like gems and precious metals to sooth a dragon’s soul and as he settled down on the top he had an idea.

            Picking up a silver shield Hizaki began to work with the metal, making it perfectly smooth in seconds. Human silversmiths were like monkeys hitting at metal when it came to this art, only a dragon could manipulate metal so affectively. It helped to have fire in your soul.

            The shield as a base, Hizaki began to search the pile for the materials he needed and soon went to work fastening various small gems to his canvas, knowing his mosaic would take all night but not caring in the slightest as it was serving its purpose as a means to forget.

           

            Though it was not long before the sun would rise, Gackt decided that he'd go and collect his money from the dragon. It wasn't that he was keen for the money, he already had a fortune of his own, what Gackt wanted was to see Hizaki once more. The dragon proved to be a fascinating person and Gackt, who had never truly respected anyone who wasn't a vampire before, couldn't help but feel attached to the blond man. Though in reality wasn't Hizaki a red dragon? What kind of vampire developed feelings for a creature that could beat them easily in a fair fight? Perhaps it was the danger that attracted him.

            Approaching the house, Gackt parked his car and entered the mansion through the unlocked door. Clearly Hizaki wasn't worried about his own safety and Gackt doubted anything of value was in plain sight. Dragons tendered to horde their treasure in a single room which they would then guard with their very life.

            There was no sign of Hizaki, though Gackt's ears could easily pick up the dragon’s heartbeat in a far room and quietly he headed towards the sound, already knowing that Hizaki was awake. His heart beat would be half the speed if he was asleep.

            Finding the room Hizaki was located in, Gackt quietly entered to find a mound of treasure and knew instantly he shouldn't be here. This was a private place and the dragon would be furious he had entered without permission.

            “Hizaki.” Gackt spoke up, planning to apologise but his words caused the dragon to jump up in shock and a jet of fire shot from the dragon’s mouth straight at the intruder. Diving out of the way Gackt watched as the fire circled the room and he knew he'd got himself trapped inside.

            “Gackt?” Hizaki asked stunned. “I'm sorry, you caught me off guard! I wasn't trying to kill you. It was just instinct.”

            “Well so much for my theory that it takes a few seconds for you to gather your flames.” Gackt replied on edge by the still burning fires around the room. They weren't approaching at least and he realised that they were only burning within an inch space of the stone floor. Clearly this was a deliberate design to protect the dragons treasure.

            “I always have my flames ready,” Hizaki responded. “At least when I'm on edge.”

            “Well I've sorted your problem,” Gackt replied. “I have the evidence on my phone.”

            “That's why you are here? To collected your reward?” Hizaki asked.

            “Yes. I didn't realise this was your treasure room until after I entered. I'd never have come in otherwise,” Gackt explained. “But if you don't mind, can you get rid of these fires now?”

            “They'll burn out in a few hours,” Hizaki replied. “Until then you're trapped. Sorry.”

            “Oh,” Gackt said, as he began to climb the pile to be by Hizaki's side. At least up there he'd be away from the flames. “If that's the case, I demand you keep me company.”

            “If you want it,” Hizaki agreed. “I don't want to be alone with my thoughts anyway.”

            “Jasmine You meant a lot to you, didn't he?” Gackt asked, as he took his place beside the dragon and finally saw what Hizaki had made. “This bird your making on the shield, it's a phoenix.”

            “It's him,” Hizaki corrected. “My beautiful Jasmine You.”

            “We're you lovers?” Gackt asked, noticing the clear affection.

            “No, he was more of a mother. If I'm the princess of the counsel, then Jasmine was the queen. He mothered us all but Teru and I especially. Perhaps we needed him most?” Hizaki explained.

            “I see,” Gackt replied, both relieved and disappointed to hear this. “I suppose you're into women. You seem to be obsessed with their clothes.”

            “Why do you suspect I'm straight?” Hizaki asked. “Most men would automatically assume a transvestite was gay.”

            “Because the only transvestite I've ever known was,” Gackt replied. “He made an amazing woman and I thought nobody could ever compete but seeing you in person, I know he has a rival.”

            “Well I'm entirely gay,” Hizaki replied. “Does that bother you?”

            “No, only your fire bothers me.” Gackt replied smiling.

            “I suppose that's understandable,” Hizaki replied grinning. “Though if you behave I won't need to use it on you, now will I?”

            “Oh, I don't think you'll want to use your fire on me.” Gackt replied with a wink.

 

            As the fires finally began to die down, Hizaki stood up and stretched. He'd been talking to Gackt for so long that his body was starting to become cramped but to his surprise Gackt didn't seem eager to leave. It was true they had been getting on great but surely the vampire would want to go home?

            “Is something wrong?” Hizaki asked worried. “Oh, I haven't paid you!”

            “What?” Gackt asked. “Oh yeah, but that's not why I'm hesitating. I can't go home, I'm trapped by fire again. A great ball of it known as the sun.”

            “Oh, of course!” Hizaki realised. “One minute, I'll close some curtains so you can get to a guest room and sleep the day away.”

            “I'm sorry to impose on you once more.” Gackt apologised but Hizaki wasn't concerned.

            “I enjoy your company. Perhaps in the evening we could spend some more time together? I love talking to you and in all honesty, I'd like to do more than talk.”

            “I bet you will,” Gackt replied. “But I'm going to be cruel and make you wait. Vampires just don't function well in the daytime.”

            “So it's true? Vampires really do have cold hearts.” Hizaki teased, as he left his treasure and went to prepare a guest room. It was only after he had finished and seen Gackt to his bed that he realised what he had done. Gackt must truly be special if he had been willing to leave the vampire alone with his entire wealth.

 

            The day should have proved long and difficult but the exhausted dragon soon found himself feeling faint and fell asleep almost instantly. He slept for maybe an hour before being woken by the ringing phone and answering it still half asleep, he realised it was Kamijo calling to check up on him.

            “I'm worried about you being alone.” Kamijo informed Hizaki, after he'd explained that the assassin had been successfully eliminated and the phoenixes had accepted the dragon’s treasure as compensation for their fallen 'queen'.

            “I'm not alone. Gackt is here. He got trapped in my home.” Hizaki replied.

            “I can never underestimate your cunning. I should have known you'd try and keep him.” Kamijo scolded.

            “No, it wasn't my doing!” Hizaki replied. “Well it kind of was but that was an accident.”

            “Well at least I know he's alive. I didn't hear any news of his return and would have started to worry if he hadn't returned tonight.” Kamijo replied.

            “He's important to you, isn't he?” Hizaki asked.

            “Yes. He's my precious cousin,” Kamijo responded. “But you're precious to me too. Do what you like with him, I trust your judgement.”

            “You're giving me your blessing?” Hizaki asked.

            “Is the Rose Counsel not supposed to support the alliance between all creatures?” Kamijo asked. “You have my blessing but now I'm going to bed, it's only diplomacy that's kept me up so long.”

            “Sleep well.” Hizaki ordered, hanging up the phone and retreating to his bedroom planning to do the same.

 

            As the sun set Gackt awoke and headed straight to the en-suite bathroom to shower. Hunger was a slight concern right now and he wondered if he should go hunting. Animal blood would satisfy his cravings at least but he didn't want to leave Hizaki.

            Washed and still undecided, Gackt followed the noises to their source in the kitchen where Hizaki was working wearing a simple red and white dress. Gackt smiled and greeted Hizaki, though his attention was more on the deer on the counter. It was already dead but still warm.

            “That's my dinner,” Hizaki explained. “But I thought perhaps you'd like to take your fill first?”

            “Is that OK?” Gackt asked.

            “Sure.” Hizaki replied and letting his vampire fangs grow out, Gackt buried his teeth into the deer. He drank heavily and pulled away once the hunger was gone. He didn't enjoy eating deer but at least it wasn't unpleasant.

            “I didn't want you to have to face the temptation of my blood.” Hizaki explained.

            “I'd never drink from you,” Gackt replied. “You think I don't know what would happen? A dragon’s blood is nothing but liquid fire. You truly are dangerous to my kind.”

            “I am but not to you.” Hizaki agreed, easily picking up the deer and taking it outside. Curious Gackt followed and watched Hizaki's body shift to the form of a red dragon, bigger than Gackt had expected, he was impressed and slightly intimidated. The dragon picked up the deer with its teeth and tossed it into the sky. Fire shot out of the dragon’s mouth and the barbecued deer was once again in the dragon’s mouth, swallowed in a single bite. In that moment it was clear to Gackt just how powerful a dragon was in its real form. Size, power and scales that could be damaged by nothing on this earth. Only the wings and eyes could be damaged and even then, you'd have to face the deadly fire. Perhaps another creature of fire, a phoenix maybe, could defeat a dragon but in this form Gackt wouldn't even try.

            Human once more, Hizaki took Gackt's hand and led him through the woods until they reached a small clearing where he had set up a picnic blanket and a bottle of wine. He could tell that Gackt approved of this date, as the vampire’s eyes lit up and together they sat and drank the first glass silently, as they stared out at the lake that lay in the valley beyond.

            A second glass was poured and Hizaki wondered why they now no longer seemed to have anything to say to each other. Had their talk really run out in just the few hours they spent together the night before? Had he been a fool to think Gackt would be truly interested?

            “Gackt, is something wrong?” Hizaki asked. “I haven't scared you have I?”

            “No, not scared.” Gackt replied. “Just surprised me. I didn't realise you'd be so impressive in your true form. You've humbled me, I'm not used to it.”

            “Perhaps it was too soon to let you see who I really am.” Hizaki commented sadly.

            “No! Don't say that. I'm happy I've seen.” Gackt replied. “You were beautiful and should never be ashamed.”

            “Well that's nice to hear.” Hizaki replied.

            “How high can you fly?” Gackt asked.

            “To the edge of the sky.” Hizaki responded, relieved that they were finally talking as friends again.

            “Can you fly beyond, out of the earth's atmosphere?” Gackt asked.

            “Yes.” Hizaki replied.

            “All the way to the moon?” Gackt asked. “Could you knock it away with your tail?”

            “No!” Hizaki replied laughing. “I could never hold my breath that long and I'm sure the moon is too big for even a dragon to move. A satellite maybe.”

            “That would be a great accomplishment,” Gackt replied. “You're certainly an impressive creature, but perhaps now I can impress you?”

            “How are you planning to do that?” Hizaki asked.

            “With speed,” Gackt replied and suddenly the vampire had Hizaki pinned to the floor as he straddled him. “And with a kiss.” He finished, as he bent over and gently let his lips meet with Hizaki's. The kiss was sweet and cherished but before it was over Hizaki's own strength was used and Gackt found himself beneath Hizaki. Unconcerned he wrapped his legs around his new lover and submitted to the beautiful man above him. The kisses went on endlessly but neither man wanted to rush things. The moment was too nice to ruin through lust.

            “Let's go back to my bedroom.” Hizaki whispered and liking the sound of that, Gackt helped Hizaki clear up their things and carry them back to the dragon’s home.

 

            Within the bedroom, Hizaki once again straddled Gackt, this time on the bed, and their kisses started once again. Only these weren't the loving kisses from before, these kisses contained the flames of lust and it was only moments before Hizaki's dress was pushed up over his head and tossed aside.    

            “Wow!” Gackt exclaimed, as he took in the white corset and matching underwear Hizaki was wearing. Smiling Hizaki reached into the corset and pulled out a long white ribbon which he used to tie Gackt's hands together. He'd been nervous about this part, expecting some kind of protest but Gackt was silent. It was clear he didn't mind letting Hizaki lead and the dragon, just for a moment, wondered if his lover was still intimidated by him.

            Kissing Gackt once more, Hizaki let his mouth move down to the vampire’s neck, which he kissed as gently as he had kissed Gackt's on their first kiss. His hand wandered under Gackt's shirt, giving Hizaki an image of the prefect chest underneath and curious Hizaki undid the buttons to find that Gackt's body truly was as impressive as he had imagined, if not more so. Smiling Hizaki began to cherish the perfection with a series of light kisses as he used his hand to get an idea of what was on offer within Gackt's trousers.

            Now that couldn't be right and expecting to be disappointed, Hizaki removed Gackt's trousers revealing that Gackt really was that well-endowed. It was clear from the smirk on Gackt's lips that he knew exactly what Hizaki was thinking but the dragon decided that fuelling the man's ego wasn't the best idea. Instead he worshipped it with his mouth, making an erection that was any gay man's dream. Hungrily he sucked at Gackt's length for a while, tasting the first bits of pre-cum in his mouth.

            Within his own underwear was his own erection and the tight fabric wasn't doing him any favours. Leaving Gackt for a moment, Hizaki pulled the underwear off and tossed them aside, knowing that he had nothing to be ashamed off.

            Right now his lust was craving that huge erection inside him and grabbing the lube from the bedside table, Hizaki began to coat Gackt's erection, turning even this into foreplay. Knowing it would hurt to ride Gackt unprepared, Hizaki moved two of his lube coated fingers to his entrance and pushed them inside in one quick movement.

            “You're preparing yourself?” Gackt asked in delight. There was nothing sexier than to see another man playing with himself and happily Gackt watched the show, almost disappointed when it ended.

            Wordlessly Hizaki straddled Gackt and let Gackt's erection fill him to his limits. This was heaven and slowly he began to experiment with Gackt inside him. Feeling his body getting used to the pressure Hizaki began to move fast over Gackt's length, aiming for his own pleasure as he knew Gackt's would naturally follow. Not once did he touch himself as he let the pleasure come entirely from having Gackt inside him.

            “Cum for me.” Hizaki ordered, as he sensed the other man's orgasm was close and less than a second later Gackt did just that, filling Hizaki with his ejaculation with a long moan. Pleased with himself Hizaki got off Gackt and quickly positioned his lover face down with his ass in the air, just waiting to be taken. As his tied hands prevented him from any kind of support his face was buried in the pillow and Hizaki smiled at the vampire’s vulnerability.

            “Do you need to be prepared?” Hizaki asked, as he traced a finger over Gackt's entrance.

            “Please...” Gackt begged in a soft whimper and Hizaki smiled at just how well Gackt could submit. It was more than he had expected from the other and it pleased him to find this hidden side of Gackt's character.

            “Well you have been so good.” Hizaki agreed, startling Gackt as he slid his tongue into the vampire’s entrance. Playing with Gackt for a few minutes Hizaki was already making the vampire moan. Curious about the response his fingers would bring, he slid two inside of Gackt and quickly located the other’s prostrate. Now this trigged a response and Gackt moaned louder than he had all night.

            “Sensitive?” Hizaki asked and Gackt let out a murmured yes.

            “I'll take care of you.” Hizaki promised, deciding to take his time preparing the other. It seemed that though Gackt could submit, it wasn't something he was used to doing and Hizaki felt a thrill of delight to realise that he was special.

            Once Gackt was prepared, Hizaki slid his length into the eagerly waiting body and teased Gackt for a few minutes before he got serious and began to pound into his lover as hard and fast as he thought Gackt could cope with. Beneath him Gackt was moaning like a whore being paid to do so and Hizaki couldn't keep the grin of his face. He loved to hear his partner’s pleasure and without inhibitions he let his own moans join Gackt in a harmony of pleasure.

            Orgasm hit him suddenly and Hizaki found himself coming into Gackt with something resembling surprise. He'd been having so much fun, he'd forgotten why he was even inside Gackt. Within his orgasm Hizaki lost himself and forgot where he was as all he felt was pleasure and warmth. Beneath his Gackt was experiencing the pleasure of the dragon’s warmth inside him and let out a disappointed groan as their bodies separated.

            Gently Hizaki stroked Gackt's back a few times before untying his lover’s hands and settling beside him in the bed. With free hands Gackt began to cherish Hizaki's body but his touch was after affection and not sex.

            “You liked being tied up, didn't you?” Hizaki asked.

            “Yeah, I do,” Gackt admitted. “Though I'd never expect that on a first date.”

            “Just wait for our second.” Hizaki teased and Gackt grinned like a mad man at the thought. If their first date was this special, who could possibly guess how magical their next one might be?


End file.
